headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Jim Miller
| aliases = | continuity = Friday the 13th | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Crystal Lake Township, Wessex County, New Jersey | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 1989 | 1st appearance = Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan | final appearance = | actor = Todd Shaffer }} Jim Miller is a fictional murder victim and a minor character featured in the ''Friday the 13th'' film series. Played by actor Todd Shaffer, hhe appeared in the 1989 sequel film Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan. Biography Jim Miller was a Caucasian male of lean build with long, dark hair. He was born sometime around the year 1970 or 1971. He attended school at Lakeview High School and was dating a girl named Suzi Donaldson. In the summer of 1989, Jim and Suzi went out on Jim's parents boat, which was docked at Crystal Lake on the Camp Crystal Lake campgrounds. Jim and Suzi had sex in one of the cabins of the boat. Afterward, Jim went to pull up the anchor, which got snagged on an underground electrical capable. Continued pulling caused the cable to discharge an arc of electricity, which resurrected Jason Voorhees, whose body had been submerged at the bottom of the lake. Unaware of this, Jim decided to play a prank on Suzi. He grabbed a hockey mask and a collapsible knife and surprised Suzi, pretending to be Jason Voorhees. She was made at first, but quickly forgave him and the two climbed back into bed. Jason Voorhees meanwhile, climbed aboard the boat and took up his favorite face covering. He also grabbed a spear gun that he found in one of the rooms. He entered the cabin where Suzi and Jim were having sex. Suzi was the first to notice him and quickly vacated the cabin, leaving Jim to deal with Jason on his own. Rather than re-arming the spear gun, Jason just used the empty chamber end of the weapon and pushed it into Jim's abdomen, disemboweling him in the process. Notes & Trivia * * Jim Miller is the first named character featured in Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan and the first male character. * Jim Miller is the first victim of Jason Voorhees in the movie. He is the sixty-ninth victim of Jason Voorhees overall. * Actor Todd Caldecott was credited as Todd Shaffer in Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan. * Playing the role of Jim Miller is Todd Caldecott's first work in film. * Actor Todd Caldecott was twenty-years-old at the time that he played Jim Miller, even though his character was only supposed to be about seventeen or eighteen. * Jim Miller is directly, albeit accidentally, responsible for everything that happens in Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan. Thanks, A-Hole! Explicit content * Scantily clad: Jim prances around shirtless in his tighty-whities shortly before being killed. Appearances * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan See also External Links * Category:1989/Character deaths